This invention relates to an ornament installable on an antenna rod of an automotive vehicle, motorcycle, bicycle or any vehicle possessing an antenna in the form of a colorful light reflecting ball.
The ornament of this invention preferably has a ball-shaped configuration, although other configurations are possible. My invention concerns primarily a mechanism for quickly and easily attaching the ornament body to the antenna, without special tools or adhesives. The attachment mechanism is designed so that the ornament body can be easily and quickly removed from the antenna, without harm to the antenna. Ornaments embodying this invention can be manufactured at relatively low cost; consequently such ornaments can have a relatively small overall volume, such that charges for packaging, transportation and point-of-sale display can be relatively low.